Opposites
by Vocal-Luv
Summary: Yukari is new to her school, Vocaloid High. With her brother Gakupo and sister Aoki, she meets all sorts of new people. She and her friends encounter romance that seems impossible, but with this drama-filled love story, can love take new turns?


**Opposites**

Luv-Chan: Hello! I'm Vocal-Luv! Call me Luv-Chan! So nice to meet you!

Rei: Sup. I'm Rei, her OC. I am not related in any way to Rei Kagene

Reina: And I'm Reina, Rei's twin sis!

Luv-Chan: This is the second story I'm writing. My first, Another Day of Sailing, will be pretty much inactive. I don't know what to do next, so if you give ideas, there'll be updates! Anyway, the couples here are Yukari/Taito, Miku/Gakupo, Luka/Kaito, Neru/Len, Oliver/Rin/Rinto, Mikuo/Aoki, Gumi/Gumo, Teto/Ted, (Iroha/Piko)/Miki, Rei/Zatsune, and Lily/Kiyoteru. There may be more couples but these are main.

Summary: Yukari is new to her school, Vocaloid High. With her brother Gakupo and sister Aoki, she meets all sorts of new people. She and her friends encounter romance that seems impossible, but with this drama-filled love story, can love take new turns?

**Character Attributes**

Yukari: Smart, cares about others, sweet, tolerates a lot of people, innocent, can be serious if she wants to be, softie, sucks at sports

Taito: Doesn't go to school much, cold, snarky, teaser, play boy

Miku: Huffy, bossy, center of attention, popular, average grades, boy-stealer, enemy of the girls, yandere

Gakupo: Funny, stupid, happy go lucky, advisor

Luka: Nice when she wants to be, caring, like a mother, harsh, valedictorian, bookworm, serious but in a funny way

Kaito: (Look at Gakupo) Enemies with Gakupo

Neru: Troll, pissed off easily, texter, not very smart, evil master mind, pranker, "cruel", yandere, match maker

Len: Sweet, caring, soft-hearted, kind, bad at sports, protects his sister from "tainted" things

Oliver: Snarky, nice, sarcastic, kind, like an older brother, not innocent

Rin: Extremely innocent, caring, sweet, good at sports, bad grades, very strong, even though she looks like a softie, stands up for her friends violently

Rinto: (Look at Taito)

Mikuo: Very dirty minded, pervert (sorta), eye out for women

Aoki: Hates perverts, yandere, likes to "play" with her huge diamond axe

Gumi: (Look at Rin) except she's not innocent and very fangirly, reads "Rated M" fanfictions, obsessive, otaku, really hyperish, "out in the clouds"

Gumo: Cool, down to earth, smart, like a big brother

Teto: Sweet (Look at Gumi)

Ted: (Look at Gumo) Obsessed with music

Iroha: Looks like a sweet loli at first, a "devil" on the inside, pranker, smart, matchmaker, really misleading, can act really sweet and innocent around adults

Piko: Self- conscious, flustered easily, easy to tease, not innocent (Look at Len)

Miki: Tomboy, likes beating people up, teaser, rough, mean, snarky

Rei: Neutral, doesn't care much about anything but his sister

Zatsune: Takes sides passionately and cares about everything, sweet, but a matchmaker

Lily: Sarcastic, nice at times, yandere, rags on about the smallest of things, over-reactor, scary

Kiyoteru: Neutral, serious, scary, can calm people down easily

Well that's the people. To know why I chose the couples, read on!

Yukari/Taito: It's really cute! I always believe that all love will prevail, and the sweet girl always changes the bad boy in A LOT of stories

Miku/Gakupo: They're pretty cute, but their basically leftovers. Kaito leaves Miku for Luka and Luka doesn't have the same feelings for Gakupo. They remorse together.

Luka/Kaito: AWESOME. CUTE. HOT. How do I explain..? They're just REALLY good together. Miku is too young for Kaito and Gakupo is too old for Luka in my opinion (I think?)

Neru/Len: I dunno…it's pretty cute and popular so decided to use it. Len can be the kind of brother who is over protective of his sister…

Oliver/Rin/Rinto: I'm obsessed with Rin. And Oliver. And Rinto. What else should I do? Either couple is SOOOO cute. I hate Lenka, so don't ask me to put her in.

Mikuo/Aoki: You're probably going, "Wtf…?" I know you've never really thought of them like that, but their really cute.

Gumi/Gumo: Really cute. That's it.

Ted/Teto: Yeah, just cute.

(Iroha/Piko)/Miki: I really think this is cute. I love Miki, but she's not really right for Piko I guess.

Rei/Zatsune: I don't really know. It's cute I guess.

Lily/Kiyoteru: I don't know…I saw in this story about a really hot teacher and the whole female school population falls in love with him or something and he picks Lily. Just picked it off there.

Luv-Chan: Do you see a pattern? All the couples are like opposites. For example, Gumi/Gumo. Gumi's head is really in the clouds, but Gumo's is down to the ground (not literally). Neru is a sarcastic troll while Len is a sweet goody two shoes. See? :D

Luv-Chan: I'll need at least 5 reviews saying I should continue the story. I already have chapter 1 done, so when I get the reviews, I'll post it. I don't want to post a story that no one reads.


End file.
